itpikappafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Forum:Pikappa Wiki e PaperPedia Wiki
Visto che volete proseguire questa ridicola disputa su chi ha l'ultima parola, ho spostato la discussione qui. Mi sembra stupido riempire le user talk (che dovrebbero essere usate per comunicazioni, e non discussioni) per parlare di queste cose. Comincia con la risposta al messaggio di Paolino Paperino nella mia pagina di discussione, alle ore 20:53 del 18 Gennaio 2012: Mi sa che sei te a doverti rendere conto di ciò che dici: evita di studiarti accuse inventate, perchè fanno solo perdere tempo a chi deve rispondere, stando a riscrivere tutta la pappardella. A dire il vero, io non ho fatto altro che rispondere ad ogni tua domanda/provocazione con molta calma, siete voi che già al primo messaggio siete partiti con i punti esclamativi, cosa che mi dà molto fastidio. Impara a giudicare una persona dopo averla conosciuta? Quando voi per primi state piantando giudizi come fosse un campo di ortaggi. Ora torniamo alla discussione di base: ripeto per la non so più quale volta: voi potete creare articoli già presenti qui, senza però copiarli! Perchè viola le licenze! Non capisco come mai insistiate così pesantemente alla tolta dai piedi di questo sito, se è vero che per voi è così indifferente. Infatti, Paolino Paperino, non credo che ormai a te importi riportare sul tuo sito l'unica pagina ben fatta (Everett). Tuttavia, per il solo gusto di avere vinto questo discorso, continui a ribattere. E' ridicolo tutto questo, spaventosamente ridicolo: avete creato un putiferio solo perchè ho dato un consiglio sui portali ad AnMartini. Ora non voglio fare il tipo con aria vissuta o il filosofico, ma se ad ogni singola cosa, nella vita, creerete simili tormente, scoprirete che verranno spazzate via con un soffio. Sono solo discorsi tra ragazzini, non argomenti universali su tesi contrastanti. Tra l'altro si tratta di siti enciclopedici. Ah ti prego, non venire a fare l'adulto maturo, che rimprovera da buon educatore con me ("il tuo comportamento non mi sta piacendo"), perchè anche io avrei davvero mooolto da ridire sul tuo, maleducato ed aggressivo a differenza mia, che mi sto rivolgendo a te con calma. 20:40, gen 18, 2012 (UTC) Senti Lexaeus, io sono calmissimo. Ti faccio notare solo che hai poco da definire il mio comportamento "maleducato ed aggressivo" perchè forse dovresti rivedere le provocazioni di certi tuoi messaggi. Ammetto di non essere stato proprimamente educato, ma non venirmi a dire che tu sei un santo! Mi hai trattato come un bambino capriccioso e mi hai insultato gratuitamente, poi vieni qui e fai la figura della vittima. Questo, per te, è un comportamento EDUCATO? E poi, per favore, le tue disquisizioni filosofiche tieni per te. So come gestire la mia vita. {C}Paolino Paperino quack! 21:43, gen 18, 2012 (UTC) Guarda, non so come hai interpretato i miei messaggi, ma io non ho rilasciato alcun insulto volontario, sino a poco fa. Se guardi la cronologia noterai che siete stati voi a partire sull'offensiva, interpretando un semplice suggerimento come tentativo di umiliarvi o insegnarvi a lavorare sulle Wiki. Io capisco che ricevere dritte o consigli possa essere imbarazzante per gente orgogliosa (specialmente se burocrati di siti, che non vogliono certo farsi insegnare le cose), e credimi ne ho molta di esperienza al riguardo, ma non dovete prenderlo come un mio tentativo di fare il superiore davanti a un'intera comunità. Quelle disquisizioni di cui parli, e l'ho specificato pure prima, non erano dette in senso "filosofico" o per inserire un insegnamento figo da maestri di vita, io ero serio. Mi chiedo cosa non avresti detto se non specificavo. Vieni qui e fai la figura della vittima? Leggi forse vittimismo nelle frasi da me scritte? No, non credo. Sei tu più su questo approccio, con la stessa frase in cui mi hai dato della vittima, e tante altre nelle discussioni sulle varie user talk. Ora sì sei calmo, ma prima reagivi con sin troppa tenacia e impulsività, a semplici e normali risposte. E' anche questo il senso di comunità: discutere civilmente tra persone, anzi, è forse la cosa più fondamentale. Impara a essere meno impulsivo. Sentite, voglio chiudere una volta per tutte e in modo un po' dignitoso, questa ormai ridicola discussione sul copiare o meno una pagina, che va avanti da oltre un giorno. Ripeto, io non ho nulla contro di voi o contro il vostro sito (con cui anzi se non erro siamo pure affiliati). Esiste il diritto di libera editoria su Wikimedia, solo che bisogna rispettare le regole. Questa Wiki ha tutto il diritto di continuare ad esistere, anche se si tratta dello stesso argomento del vostro. Su Wikia è legale che esistano due o più Wiki sullo stesso argomento, ma non lo è copiare pagine. 22:06, gen 18, 2012 (UTC) Assolutamente non mi sembra di essere partito sull'offensiva. Poi, se dobbiamo guardare tutto (controlla tu stesso la cronologia) non ti ho mai insultato, se non dopo alcuni tuoi commenti (come l'accusa di sfruttamento di AnMartini, che mi ha dato veramente fastidio). Io certo che li accetto i consigli, dico solo che da come parlavi sembravi farne una colpa. Non muore nessuno per due portali in più :-) Riguardo al tuo consiglio di essere meno impulsivo, accetto anche quello (pur non rimangiando nessuna delle affermazioni che ho fatto in precedenza), ma ti do un consiglio anch'io: modestia e umiltà sono due caratteristiche importanti, fanne tesoro. :-). Paolino Paperino quack! 22:18, gen 18, 2012 (UTC) :Con l'impulsività, ti riferivi alla mia risposta sul fatto dello sfruttamento di utenti, vero? Beh, guarda, non ti lamentare delle mie risposte: evita piuttosto di fare tu quei giudizi. Paolino Paperino quack! 22:21, gen 18, 2012 (UTC) : Sull'offensiva mi riferivo anche ad AnMartini. Certo che non muore nessuno per due portali in più e, ripeto, il mio era un consiglio, non un ordine. Anche perchè se avrei voluto potevo cancellare quelle pagine già da subito. Ho soltanto espresso, da libero utente, un opinione: secondo me il sito è ancora troppo minuscolo per una categorizzazione così ampia, tutto qui. E io posso anche accettare il tuo, ma modestia e umiltà, devi sapere, si adattano a un megalomane: cosa che non mi sembra di essere; soprattutto perchè detesto l'esibizionismo, una forma come tante altre di farsi notare..... non trovi? Pace fatta a ciel sereno, o almeno spero (credo basti così adesso, eh), attenderemo la risposta di Axel 8, nel frattempo, conoscete la mia posizione nella faccenda. 22:39, gen 18, 2012 (UTC) No, con impulsività intendevo quei toni forti in risposta a frasi più che calme e contenute. Fai un bel respiro la prossima volta, anche nel rispetto della persona con cui parli. Con la ferocia si ottiene ben poco. Ricordalo, e ricorda anche che siete stati voi a lanciare il sasso. Non cercare miei torti dove non ce ne sono. 22:43, gen 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- Allora, mi scuso se sono sembrato sgarbato, probabilmente la stanchezza e i problemi (ben più importanti) che ho nella mia vita evidentemente mi hanno influenzato (mia colpa!). Vado a risponderti con calma: #"Attento alle parole che usi, è grave ciò che dici, io non ti ho mai accusato di furto articoli. Semplicemente vi ho avvisati che copiare tali e quali le pagine da noi, è una violazione della licenza Wikia." ##Forse non mi sono espresso bene: ti ho chiesto solo di non saltare a conclusioni affrettate. Io ho scritto che accusavi preventivamente perché tu, anche dopo che io avevo specificato che non avevo intenzione di copiare, continuavi a ripeterlo. E continui anche adesso. Spero di chiarire la questione "furto articoli": non ho nessuna intenzione di copiare nessuna parte delle pagine di Pk Wiki: le uniche cose che potrei inserire su un'altra wiki sono le pagine prese dal Pk Home Page, su cui credo anche tu sia d'accordo non ci siano problemi. #"L'incomprensione non è sul significato dei portali, ma sul loro scopo: non c'è il caso di tirar sù così tante pagine extra in un sito che volete addirittura fondere e che, come ti ripeto per l'ultima volta, è troppo piccolo e sconosciuto per un portale comunità, le cui pagine sarebbero inutili." ##Anche qui spero di chiarire la questione: ho creato 3 pagine (+ il portale comunità) solo per coordinare meglio il lavoro, accetto comunque il consiglio riconoscendo la tua maggiore esperienza in campo wiki. Non lo capisco del tutto e pertanto non credo che lo seguirò se mai creerò una wiki, ma lo accetto. #"Ma il mio non è un ordine!!! Io stesso ti ho invitato a chiedere l'adozione. E' solo un consiglio, se vuoi lasciarli lasciali, se volevo toglierli cancellavo le pagine, no? Tra l'altro, tu hai il titolo di admin, e hai preso in custodia il sito, ma la Wiki appartiene ad Axel 8, e non puoi aprire un sondaggio con un tema serio come quello del trasferimento articoli senza attendere il suo consenso! Poi se dici che senza la sua approvazione non si fa nulla, allora a cosa serve il sondaggio?" ##Non ho capito la prima frase sull'ordine a cosa si riferisce, scusa ma sto facendo un po' di confusione con tutti questi spostamenti/pagine, comunque non mi sembra di aver mai parlato di ordini... ;-) I sondaggi comunque si fanno proprio per conoscere l'opinione dell'utenza e poi decidere, o almeno io la penso così, quindi per me quel sondaggio era solo per sapere l'opinione degli utenti, te compreso! Se avessi risposto nella pagina del sondaggio, come richiesto, senza fare false dichiarazioni come "questo redirect", mai pensato né scritto, sarei stato molto più disponibile nei tuoi confronti. È inevitabile che dopo che una persona viene accusata da un'altra è meno portata ad accettare ciò che dice. #"Sì dai, questo me l'ha già detto il tuo amico, non c'è il caso di ripeterlo. "non ti permettere", "non osare": stesse parole, stesso significato. Comunque, io la cosa l'ho vista così: se non sei d'accordo sul proseguimento di questo sito, che quindi tornerebbe inattivo, allora fai pure come dici te: chiedi la rimozione del ruolo di adottante. Ci sono tanti fan su questa serie a fumetti, troveremo un altro adottante velocemente. Grazie." ##Lo ripeto perché io parlo a mio nome, conosco Paolino Paperino da qualche settimana e non credo di poter parlare a suo nome o viceversa (se non sotto richiesta). Detto questo ribadisco che non penso sia educato né corretto accusare le persone di cose false, far dire cose mai dette e men che meno dire che sono manipolato da Paolino Paperino. Ti chiedo per favore di limitare questi insulti (perché sono insulti) siccome l'unico che ne ha fatti sei tu. #"La visibilità dei contenuti, i vantaggi per le Wiki: tante belle parole di fratellanza, ma con poca poca ciccia per questa Wiki, e tanta per la vostra..... ma ragazzi, che visibilità ci sarebbe per la fonte di quegli articoli? Pikappa Wiki resterebbe un pozzo vuoto, come ho già detto a Polino Paperino, nessuno vi vieta di riprodurre questi articoli su PaperPedia: solo, fateli di vostro pugno, senza copiarli da qui. E poi non capisco davvero che male ci sia se esistono due Wiki dello stesso argomento. Se girate un po' per Wikia scoprireste che è pieno di casi come questo." ##Come ti ho già detto io credo che l'interesse non debba andare alla wiki in sè come sito internet, ma ai suoi contenuti che devono avere la massima visibilità possibile. È chiaro che gli articoli eventualmente inseriti su PaperPedia avrebbero un avviso di provenienza con i relativi autori. Mi sembrava sott'inteso questo, scusa per non averlo specificato. Proprio perché è pieno di casi di wiki che trattano lo stesso argomento vogliamo evitarlo: sono tutti casi che portano a conflitti, inevitabilmente! È chiaro che ci si contendono gli utenti e tutto il resto, no? Mi sembra di aver già detto che una comunità solo è più forte e quindi assicura maggiore visibilità e aggiornamento nel tempo dei contenuti. #"Vabbè, quel "solo ad essere admin" scritto in grassetto per provocarmi potevi davvero evitartelo. Secondo te davvero sto facendo tutto questo per mantenere il titolo? Fa quasi ridere, no davvero. La base è questa: Axel tiene molto a Pikappa Wiki, credo sia pure per questo che mi abbia detto di annunciare l'adozione (dato che non poteva occuparsene), e non voglio che la Wiki venga schiacciata così solo perchè una casetta sulla strada del vostro condominio. Vedo che giocate molto sul fatto del mio titolo admin, discorso di una coerenza spaventosa infatti. Come ho detto al tuo amico, se volete conoscere i più che validi motivi, potete chiedere ad Axel 8 quando tornerà. Ma io questo sito l'ho visto nascere, e trovo scorretto che colui che dovrebbe prendersene cura con responsabilità, riponga tutto in una fusione." ##Innanzitutto ti ripeto che io sono un semplice utente di PaperPedia, sono interessato al sito perché ritengo che sia un bel progetto con grandissimi potenziali e non voglio che venga abbandonato. Inoltre mi diverto a contribuire. Sinceramente invece, e spero non ti offenda, non capisco perché sei admin di questa wiki se (ti chiedo conferma, potrei dire una cavolata pazzesca) non conosci la serie di Pk... Se è per le conoscenze tecniche allora va bene, ma permettimi di dire che è chiaro che tu sia interessato alla wiki come sito in sè e non come contenuti. #"Sentite, voglio chiudere una volta per tutte e in modo un po' dignitoso, questa ormai ridicola discussione sul copiare o meno una pagina, che va avanti da oltre un giorno. Ripeto, io non ho nulla contro di voi o contro il vostro sito (con cui anzi se non erro siamo pure affiliati). Esiste il diritto di libera editoria su Wikimedia, solo che bisogna rispettare le regole. Questa Wiki ha tutto il diritto di continuare ad esistere, anche se si tratta dello stesso argomento del vostro. Su Wikia è legale che esistano due o più Wiki sullo stesso argomento, ma non lo è copiare ## Ti ripeto che il "nostro sito" è di Paolino Paperino. Il "mio" sito al massimo è Pikappa Wiki. Non abbiamo mai mostrato né compiuto azioni, né detto o scritto di voler copiare degli articoli senza permesso, ma questo l'ho già detto sopra e spero di essermi chiarito. #"Sull'offensiva mi riferivo anche ad AnMartini. Certo che non muore nessuno per due portali in più e, ripeto, il mio era un consiglio, non un ordine. Anche perchè se avrei voluto potevo cancellare quelle pagine già da subito. Ho soltanto espresso, da libero utente, un opinione: secondo me il sito è ancora troppo minuscolo per una categorizzazione così ampia, tutto qui." ##Non mi sembra di essere stato offensivo se non quando mi hai accusato di essere manovrato da Paolino Paperino, questo è un insulto e mi ha irritato. #"ricorda anche che siete stati voi a lanciare il sasso. Non cercare miei torti dove non ce ne sono." ##Veramente il "sasso" lo hai lanciato tu dicendo: "Anche se il sito è affiliato, ti converrebbe attendere la conferma di Axel 8 prima di ricorrere a un aggancio così invasivo.". In questo caso mi hai accusato di un aggancio invasivo solo perché avevo aperto un sondaggio per chiedere il parere degli utenti, anche tuo, sulla questione... Io ti ho risposto in tono educato dicendo che senza il parere di Axel non volevo fare nulla, che lo avevo contattato e che nel caso l'unica pagina utile sarebbe stata Everett. Tu poi mi hai risposto dicendo: "Comunque, la faccenda della fusione è una cosa molto seria, e senza il consenso del founder (anche per rispetto nei suoi confronti), non sarebbe gentile creare questo redirect.": scusa, ho appena detto che non voglio fare niente senza il suo consenso e tu mi ridici questa cosa? E poi quel redirect di cui parlo da dove viene? Sono domande sincere, spero sia chiaro! (i punti esclamativi ci sono solo perché la questione mi interessa, non perché voglio essere sgarbato... :-) ) Ti chiedo per favore nei prossimi interventi di rispondere per punti come ho fatto io (con la citazione magari che facilita la lettura) senza stare a rigirare il discorso, grazie! =) Detto questo ti auguro una buona notte! =) 23:01, gen 18, 2012 (UTC) :Rispondo anche io, ma solo alla tua ultima affermazione, Lexaeus: :"No, con impulsività intendevo quei toni forti in risposta a frasi più che calme e contenute. Fai un bel respiro la prossima volta, anche nel rispetto della persona con cui parli. Con la ferocia si ottiene ben poco. Ricordalo, e ricorda anche che siete stati voi a lanciare il sasso. Non cercare miei torti dove non ce ne sono." :Il rispetto mio nei tuoi confronti si è esaurito quando mi hai accusato di aver manovrato AnMartini. E sono stupito del fatto che tu non abbia nemmeno ammesso e provato a chiedere scusa per quelle affermazioni. E' quel tuo continuare a giudicarci dall'alto verso il basso che mi ha dato fastidio. Abbassa le ali, amico! :-) Paolino Paperino quack! 13:00, gen 19, 2012 (UTC) : Per AnMartini: Non so cosa intendi con "girare il discorso"..... davvero, è finora che me lo dite, ma io altro non ho fatto che rispondere ad ogni vostro singolo punto e domanda. E puoi constatarlo tu stesso riguardando le discussioni. #Potete prendere tutto il materiale scritto da voi o preso da altri siti (come le immagini, di pubblico dominio), l'unica cosa non prelevabile, sono gli articoli prodotti da altri utenti. L'ho ripetuto solo ove era necessario, poichè sin'ora non ho fatto altro che riprendere tutti i vostri punti. #Puoi fare come meglio credi e preferisci. Ci tengo a specificare che non era una dritta, ma un suggerimento, poichè su questa faccenda ognuno puo' avere la sua visione. #Intendevo dire proprio quello che ho scritto: era un sugerimento, non un ordine. Non ti ho ordinato di rimuovere i portali, anzi non ho neanche accennato alla loro cancellazione. Solo, dato che il sito era così piccolo e con così pochi utenti (e tra l'altro si stava optando pure per la fusione), mi sembrava momentaneamente inutile creare una così complessa categorizzazione in portali. Again, era solo un consiglio, sei liberissimo di agire come preferisci: l'adottante sei tu, non io. L'unica cosa che non mi è piaciuta è questo sondaggio sulla globalizzazione, quando il founder non aveva neanche ancora espresso un parere. #Ti ho detto quello perchè la stessa frase l'aveva già espressa il tuo amico, ed era abbastanza inutile ripeterla per il fulcro del discorso. Sembrava quasi una sorta di esaltazione sulla cosa. Infine, io ho ho cominciato ad esprimere contenuti sgradevoli a reazione dei vostri toni inappropriati. Sembrava quasi che stavate approfittando della mia calma e apertura. #Questo cambia molte cose. Sì, forse era meglio se specificavi, avevo inteso diversamente. Però dimmi, in tutta sincerità, senza pensare a fare bella figura con una risposta positiva: se un giorno venisse creata una seconda Wiki su PaperPedia, e nel giro di qualche tempo vi superassero in articoli e utenti, venendo poi da voi per chiedervi una fusione con loro: tu accetteresti? O tenteresti di tutelare il lavoro degli altri contributori, difendendo la passione e l'impegno che hanno impiegato nella lavorazione? #Io ho già letto fumetti di Pikappa, possedevo una sorta di collezione con racchiusi molti numeri all'interno, però no: non sono un appassionato della serie, sebben la trovi molto carina. Visto che insistete tanto, va bene: sono admin perchè quando il sito è stato creato, ho aiutato Axel ad impostare definitivamente la Wiki che vedete ora: Template, pagina principale, idee, sistemi. Ho creato molti codici, dato che Axel non se ne intende di linguaggio tecnico; tra l'altro tengo d'occhio il sito durante le lunghe assenze del suo fondatore, e ne hai testimonianza con il mio suggerimento, che ha scaturito questa discussione. Ci sono invece altri admin di questo sito, che sono in quella posizione semplicemente perchè concesso loro da Axel, come una sorta di regalo, senza che abbiano mai fatto qualcosa. E ora che la vostra curiosità è stata placata, vi prego di cambiare argomento, perchè il fatto su come io sia in questa posizione non c'entra assolutamente nulla, oltre al fatto che è molto, molto stupido. Infine, sono interessato alla Wiki per rispetto dei suoi contenuti e degli utenti che li hanno rilasciati, ma non perchè sono un fan. #Vabbè dai, con vostro intendevo la provenienza. #Tu sei stato sull'attacco già dal primo messaggio, dove sì mi hai specifcato di non prendere le tue frasi in senso negativo, ma la sensazione che trasmetti con quel tono è questa. E in una discussione tra persone civili non è affatto piacevole, specialmente se si voleva solo dare un utile e costruttivo consiglio. #Con redirect, intendo lo spostare tutto da voi. Comunque, come ho già detto a Paperino, nessuno di quello che avete inteso in senso di critiche o insulti era espresso come tale. Ma cosa c'è di male in quella frase? Ho solo ribadito la cosa: quel comunque era inteso come "sì, ok". Vedo che ci sono molte incomprensioni. Comunque, grazie aver moderato il linguaggio, lo apprezzo molto e spero di aver chiarito tutto con te. Per Paolino Paperino: Lascia perdere l'"abbassa le ali" con la faccina sorridente per innocentizzare tutto; anche perchè questo tuo necessario bisogno di avere l'ultima parola (cosa che hai pure ammesso di voler fare) per mostrare che da bravo founder hai più esperienza enciclopedica, è ridicolo. Non ho voglia di fare competizione per una cosa tanto stupida, sebben per te possa valere a livello cavalleresco, io ritengo i punzecchiamenti da admin di siti diversi, coperti da frasi innocenti, davvero molto fastidiosi. Ripeto, sono siti, non terre di 2.000 anni fa. Ma tranquillo, lascerò a te l'ultima frase, così potrai mostrare a tutti di aver vinto una competizione con l'admin di un altro sito :-) Sinceramente, non è che me ne faccio un problema, se tu abbia o meno rispetto nei miei confronti. Comunque, vedo che le cose a te vanno ripetute tante volte, prima che le capisci: ho già detto che la cosa mi era parsa così e, sebben mi sembrasse più che sottointeso, chiedo scusa. Non lamentarti se ti tratto come un bambino (te, non AnMartini). Perchè dal comportamento poco maturo che stai conducendo, sebben tenti ridicolmente di nasconderlo con la calma, non puoi essere paragonato diversamente.-- 13:40, gen 19, 2012 (UTC) :Ahahahah hai ragione. Ho tenuto un comportamento poco maturo. Sono stato un bambino. Apprezzo la critica, ne farò tesoro. Paolino Paperino quack! 13:58, gen 19, 2012 (UTC) :EDIT: Non vorrei che tu abbia preso le mie parole come ironiche, non lo erano affatto. Paolino Paperino quack! 16:40, gen 19, 2012 (UTC) : Certo che sei davvero un instancabile attaccabrighe. Pensavo che la discussione si fosse conclusa con il tuo penultimo messaggio, mentre invece noto che insisti con piacere a prolungare la questione. Tra l'altro vedo che hai contattato l'helper. Trovo sciocco far intervenire Minerva per una discussione a cui nè io nè te potremmo mai porre fine, specialmente se una storia sciocca come quella del trasferimento pagine. Solo la scelta di Axel sistemerà la questione. Forse per te è un passatempo discutere con la gente, ma io non posso trascorrere tutto il mio tempo sul web a partecipare a una discussione in cui mi viene chiesto e richiesto di rilasciare sempre le stesse affermazioni. Sai che ti dico? Muoviti come preferisci, ma gli articoli restano qui. Tanto, peggio di così, non puoi fare. Se poi Minerva reputerà necessario un intervento diretto, allora rientrerò in scena. Sauti. 17:05, gen 19, 2012 (UTC) :E tu sei un instancabile insultatore. :D Non volevo attaccarebriga, volevo solo dichiararmi reso e chiederti scusa per il mio comportamento (tant'è che poi, rileggendo più tardi, mi sono accorto che sembrava una provocazione il mio ultimo messaggio, ma non volevo farlo sembrare tale. Anzi, ho provveduto a rettificarlo). Hai ragione forse ho insistito troppo, ma perchè mi da fastidio sentirmi criticato e insultato da persone della mia età o più piccole... non posso farci niente, sono fatto così, cerco di controllarmi, ma non riesco. E poi non è che io provi piacere a discutere, anzi! Però se qualcuno provoca (o magari io colgo una provocazione dove magari non c'è), non riesco proprio ad evitare di rispondere. :Riguardo a Minerva, non sono il tipo da andare a piangere dalla "mamma" se qualcuno mi tratta male. Non ho assolutamente intenzione di lamentarmi di te o di segnalarle le nostre discussioni, ci mancherebbe.... anche perchè tanto i nostri discorsi sono andati oltre la "fusione" delle due wiki, ma più verso un punzecchiamento vicendevole. Ciao Paolino Paperino quack! 17:37, gen 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- Bene, non voglio dilungarmi troppo, quindi vado al punto: mi sembra che la questione sia nata da una serie di incomprensioni ora chiarite. Io ho preso (sbagliando) i tuoi consigli come critiche e mi sono sentito maltrattato (ripeto, sbagliando) e tu hai letto nella mia risposta un attacco che in realtà non era presente né voluto (tant'è che ho l'ho anche scritto in fondo). Da lì poi si è sviluppata la spiacevole discussione che credo si sia chiarita ora. Ti rispondo alla domanda in piena sincerità: se dovessi vedere di non riuscire più a gestire il mio sito (molto scarno) allora accetterei la fusione chiedendo di inserire un avviso sulle pagine importate e chiedendo il posto di Burocrate. Credo invece che per una wiki come PaperPedia che si è già sviluppata (quasi 500 voci) avrei cercato prima di convincere i creatori della "nuova wiki" ad unirsi a PaperPedia siccome sarebbe anche faticoso spostare quelle 500 voci. Ti assicuro che sono totalmente sincero! =) Ultima cosa da dire è per il sondaggio: io lo intendevo come una richiesta di parere, anche a titolo personale, per sapere cosa ne pensavate, di sicuro non a titolo decisionale. Mi dispiace che tu abbia frainteso perché, ripeto, fino a che Axel 8 non si pronuncerà in merito non si farà un bel niente. Ciao, 18:06, gen 19, 2012 (UTC) Paperino, non so se tu sia più grande o giovane di me, ma non bisogna mai pretendere di aver ragione solo per motivi d'età. Esistono ragazzini di 13 anni più informati ed innovati di gente a 20. Io comunque non stavo punzecchiando proprio nessuno, non ho fatto altro che rispondere categoricamente ad ogni vostro punto, dall'inizio alla fine. Va bene AnMartini. In tutta sincerità, attendevo le vostre ammissioni, e credo sia stato saggio da parte vostra confessare i veri pensieri pubblicamente, anzichè continuare a nasconderli con muri di cartongesso. Chiedo scusa se in qualche mia frase vi sono apparse provocazioni o insulti, ma non era mia intenzione. Ho solo cercato di condurre una discussione pulita pensando al bene del sito. Spero però vi rendiate conto che il discorso è stato trattato in modo parecchio infantile, e molto antiprofessionale, guardando più sulla competizione, anzichè il bene della Wiki. Felice di aver chiarito tutto comunque, e mi auguro non ricapitino mai più faide così contrastanti, su un semplice argomento che avremo potuto, anzi dovuto, discutere pacificamente. Spero inoltre che questa storia, sia servita più che altro a riallacciare i ponti tra tutte le Wiki che gestiamo, e che un giorno potremo collaborare insieme amichevolmente in qualche circostanza. Anche perchè facciamo parte dello stesso progetto (Wikimedia), e anzichè lanciarci le sfide silenziose a vicenda, dovremo lavorare tutti insieme per migliorare la società che ci contiene. 19:39, gen 19, 2012 (UTC) Aspetta un attimo: voglio precisare che io non ho mai nascosto i miei pensieri in alcun modo e non credo proprio di essermi comportato in modo infantile o anti professionale o, ancora di più, senza considerare il bene del progetto (il progetto, è questo che conta, non il sito in sè). Detto ciò ti ringrazio per le scuse e mi metto in attesa di un parere di Axel 8 sull'eventuale fusione, che io continuo a sostenere. 19:08, gen 20, 2012 (UTC) Sì, va bene, lo so. Non rispondo agli altri punti, sennò si ridiscute per un altro giorno intero. Comunque mi riferivo in generale. Io voglio solo che si attenda l'intervento di Axel, poi se dice di sì buon per voi: d'accordo lui, d'accordo io; anche se resto fermamente convinto sugli ideali precedentemente espressi: una seconda Wiki sullo stesso argomento ha tutto il diritto di esistere, come espressamente detto da Wikia stessa. 21:05, gen 20, 2012 (UTC)